Memoirs
by Almighty Rin-chan
Summary: Not good with summaries, so we'll just say that someone presumed to be dead is actually alive. Was originally titled something else, but the name was changed for because another fanfic had a title very similar to it. DX UPDATE: Chaps. 6 and 7 up!
1. Chapter 1

Sky. Sky, sky, and more sky. That was all he ever saw. Sky and clouds. Which was why, as Claus Valca stared out the window, he was surprised at seeing something – he was not sure what – becoming larger and larger on the horizon. He tilted his head and focused, and it looked to be in the shape of a star. A Guild starfish? Maybe.

"Claus? What are you looking at?" The shy, gentle voice put a small smile on his face as he turned around and said to Al,

"Nothing. I thought I saw something, but I'm not sure," he said, and she blinked.

"Oh. Okay." She turned around and said,

"I was just seeing what you were doing. See you later, Claus."

"Bye, Al."

* * *

"Captain." 

"Mm."

"There seems to be an enemy Guild ship approaching."

Alex Rowe's eyes snapped open at the word "Guild." He looked at his vice captain quickly, then looked away.

"Shoot it down."

"Yes—" she started, then paused. "It seems to be giving a cease-fire signal, sir." Alex lapsed into silence for a moment, then he said,

"All right, then. Send someone to go see what it wants."

"Yes, sir. I'll have Tatiana go look." Alex rested his head on his forehead, turning his attention away from Sophia.

* * *

The Guilder won several stares as he was led through the hangar and into the upper parts of the Silvana. He ignored them and kept his gaze on the girl leading him. There was a message tube clenched tightly in his hand. 

Sophia walked up to Tatiana.

"He says he wishes to speak to the captain, ma'am," Tatiana told her. She nodded and said,

"The captain said that he'd like to talk with him anyway, so…" Tatiana nodded and gestured to the Guilder. He nodded and followed Sophia. She stopped and knocked on a door.

"Captain, the Guilder wishes to speak with you."

"Let him in." Sophia opened the door and he walked in. He stood before Alex and said slowly,

"I have a message for you from the Maestro."

"Mm." He handed it to him, and Alex opened the message tube and scanned it quickly. He gave a sort of half-gasp, his eyes widening a bit, and went back and read it more closely.

"She wishes for her reply as soon as possible." Alex lapsed into silence, then he looked up at the Guilder and said slowly,

"What is your name?"

"Adonis."

"Adonis, tell the Maestro to give me a while to think about it."

"All right." Without further conversation, Adonis strode out and past Sophia. She watched him leave, then tentatively knocked on the closed door again and said,

"Captain?"

"What?" She paused. He sounded stressed.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes." He said it hurriedly, as if he didn't want to talk to her. She sighed and replied softly,

"All right, then." With that, she turned around and left.

Things were about to get more complicated, she was sure of it…


	2. Chapter 2

"What was… What was that about?" Lavie poked her head out from under the vanship to glance at Claus.

"No idea," she said, and shrugged. He sighed.

"They were saying that the Guilder was talking to the captain."

"So?"

"I'm worried."

"Why?"

"What if they're trying to take Al away?" Lavi sighed and looked at him.

"Claus, _everyone _is trying to take Al away."

"I know, but…"

"Forget about it, Claus."

"Fine…"

* * *

"Well, now. How very interesting. Adonis?" 

"Maestro."

"Did he give a specific amount of time he requested for?"

"No, Maestro."

"Hmm. How long, do you think? Three days? Four?"

"Whatever you like, Maestro." Delphine smiled at his words.

"Well, let's see." She turned around and her grin widened.

"What do you think, dear? Three days or four?" There was a pause, and then a hoarse, soft voice replied slowly,

"Whatever pleases you… Maestro…" Delphine nodded.

"Four days, then!" she declared, "It will be fun to see what Alex Rowe will do. A pleasure indeed, no, dear?"

"If it pleases you, Maestro…" Delphine laughed.

"Oh, it does, my dear, very much!"

* * *

"How…" Alex's words trailed off, "How _dare _she…" He had never seen himself this upset. As he gazed out the window of his quarters, and angry reflection glared back at him. It was startling, almost, to see so much emotion on his face. 

Almost.

In his anger, he whirled around and lifted the message. He stared at it for a hot moment, resisting the urge to crumple it in his hand, then he let it drift back down to his desk, sighing.

"How dare she lie to me," he whispered softly, "Lies…"


	3. Chapter 3

"Maestro."

"Yes, Adonis?"

"Captain Rowe has sent a reply."

"Oh?"

"He claims you were lying to him."

"Does he, now?"

"Yes, Maestro."

"Well, then. Why don't we ask him to come over and see for himself?"

"As you wish, Maestro."

"Hmph. More lies." Alex's gaze hardened as he stared down at the letter, and he threw his glance at Adonis. He sighed.

"I assure you, sir—"

"Assure me no lies."

"I assure you it is not a lie," he persisted, "The Maestro has requested for you to come and see for yourself she is not lying. It will take no longer than an hour, maybe two, if you will come with me, sir." Alex stared at him for a moment, and then he said slowly,

"Fine." Adonis smiled and turned.

"Follow me, then, please," he said. Alex paused hesitantly, then followed. As he walked down the hallway he passed Sophia.

"Sophia."

"Yes, sir," she said, turning around to face him.

"I'll be leaving for a little while. Not very long. You're in charge until I return."

"Yes, sir." Alex didn't reply, and hurried after Adonis, who had not stopped for him.

Adonis led him down to the hangar, to his starfish, and bowed mockingly to Alex while saying,

"After you… Sir." Alex threw him a glance, but stepped inside it all the same. Adonis followed and started it up. After a moment it took off.

Lavie watched it leave.

"Gonna get himself killed," she muttered under her breath, turning her glance away.

"Oh, Captain Rowe. So good to see you," Delphine said, smiling.

"Enough with the politeness. I'm only here so you can attempt to prove to me you're not lying," Alex retorted, not meeting her gaze. Delphine sighed.

"Well, if you're going to be that way…" She shrugged. "Come this way, then." She led him down a hallway and he followed, keeping his distance. They walked in silence for a moment, until they well into the depths of the Guild ship. Delphine stopped in front of a door and smiled at him.

"Are you ready?" Alex stared. She sighed.

"All right, then." She opened the door. Alex slowly peeked inside, unsure of what to expect.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex's gaze hardened.

"So you _were_ lying to me," he said. Delphine sighed.

"Now where has she run off to this time…?" she said, "Silly girl."

"I'm… Sorry…" a whisper of a voice said softly, and Delphine turned around and smiled, "But… You told me to—"

"Oh yes," she said, smiling, "I'm sorry. I forgot."

Alex's breath was coming in short rasps, and he slowly managed to turn around.

The first thing he saw was a white Guild uniform, stained with blood in some places. Slowly he tore his eyes away to look at the face of the person wearing it.

Her head was bowed so he couldn't see her eyes clearly. Her long, pale brown hair was messy and unkempt. Her arms were hung limply at her sides, and she was trembling as if she were frightened.

Alex's gaze hardened as he turned and grabbed Delphine by her shoulders.

"What did you do to her!" he demanded. Before she could answer, though, he felt a shove on his shoulder and he looked to see her pushing him away from Delphine, her head still bowed and she was trembling even more, but pushing hard as she could all the same. Alex let go of Delphine to grab her shoulders.

"Yuris! Yuris, it… It's me, Alex! Yuris!" he exclaimed. Yuris was silent for a moment, and slowly she looked at his face – not his eyes, his face – and said tentatively,

"How… Do you know my name…?"

"Yuris! Don't you recognize me! Yuris!" Yuris pulled herself away from him, and her trembling had intensified even more, if that had been possible. As he reached for her again, she shied away, whimpering.

"Yuris…"

"Poor dear," Delphine said, and she reached out and held Yuris, "Don't you worry, now, he won't hurt you."

"Don't touch her!" Alex yelled, lunging at Delphine once more, but again Yuris blocked him, whimpering. Alex stared at her.

"Yuris, I…" He trailed off there, his gaze on the floor, until he looked up at Delphine coldly and said to her,

"What do you want?"

"Me? Oh, nothing much." Delphine smiled. "Although I do miss Dio and Lucciola terribly, and little Alvis, too." Alex stared at her and said slowly,

"What did you do to Yuris?"

"Why, nothing, of course. You've just frightened her, is all."

"Why doesn't she recognize me!" he demanded, and this time Yuris replied,

"I don't know you…" He looked to her then back to Delphine.

"See! Why…!" Delphine sighed.

"Well, you see, that was bit of an unwanted side effect. I did nothing to her, that I assure you. Isn't that right, Yuris dear?" Yuris took a moment before answering, then said,

"No…" Alex stared at the both of them, then he whirled around and said,

"Fine. I'll bring Dio and Lucciola, but Alvis still is in my custody. If you can get Yuris to recognize me, maybe then I'll bring her." He turned around, and for a split second, his expression softened.

"I'll be back soon… Yuris."


	5. Chapter 5

"Captain? What—?"

"Get out of my way." Alex pushed Sophia roughly aside, and she gave a little gasp of surprise. She stared after him, worried. He stopped suddenly and whirled around to face her.

"Where are Dio and Lucciola?" he demanded.

"Uh…? I… I'm not sure," she stuttered, caught off guard, "They usually hang around Claus, though, so…" He had already left before she even had a chance to finish her sentence. She sighed.

"Claus!" Claus turned around, startled at the tone in Alex's voice.

"Uh… Y-yeah?"

"Where are Dio and Lucciola?"

"Dio said he was going to the kitchen to get something to eat…" he said, and Alex abruptly turned and left.

"What the…?" Claus said softly to himself, confused.

"All right, Lucciola! Let's be on our way now!"

"Yes, Lord Dio." Dio grinned and marched out of the kitchen, Lucciola following him loyally. Right as he opened the door, he jumped a bit to see Alex standing there.

"Ah! Captain, you startled me!" he exclaimed, "So, what brings you here?"

"Come with me," he said shortly, turning around.

"Hm? But I was going to talk to Immelman."

"I don't care. Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Dio asked, running up to him. Alex glanced quickly down at him, then said shortly,

"To the Guild." Dio nearly froze in his tracks.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. Come along." Dio's gaze hardened.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed, "I'm not going." Lucciola put a hand on Dio's shoulder.

"It'll be all right, Lord Dio…" he started, but Dio pushed his hand away. Alex stared at the two of them, and said,

"You're coming with me. That's an order."

"You are no captain of mine!"

"Is that so? Delphine wants you to come, too."

"She has no control over me."

"I don't care. Don't make a scene." Alex turned back around and continued walking.

"Lord Dio…" Lucciola started. Dio glanced at Lucciola pleadingly, and he sighed. Slowly, hesitantly, Lucciola reached out his hand and put it in Dio's, and Dio smirked as he pulled it away. Alex turned around once more and said,

"Hurry up."

"Fine…" Dio grumbled, following Alex sullenly. Again Lucciola sighed, but followed as well.

They were nearing the hangar. Dio's hand fidgeted. Lucciola's gaze remained unwavering. Dio sighed and lashed out his hand.

Alex froze with a sharp intake of breath. The feeling of cold steel against the back of his head was familiar.

"I said I'm not going," Dio said softly, glaring. Alex couldn't see him but could tell he was near hysterics.

"Yes, you are."

"Did you not hear me!" Dio exclaimed, his grip tightening on the gun, "I'll kill you!"

"I'd rather you not," Alex said simply, and suddenly he whirled around and brought his leg smashing into Dio's stomach. He groaned and put an arm around his stomach, kneeling down.

"I… I won't…" Dio protested, and he fired the gun. It missed by several feet. Lucciola put a hand on Dio's shoulder and took the gun from him.

"You're just going to get hurt, sir," he said softly, and Dio shook his head.

"I won't go… I won't…"

"Get up." Dio looked up to see Alex staring down at him. "I'd calm down if I were you. I doubt Delphine will hurt you; she said she missed you." Dio shook his head but he slowly stood up.

"You don't understand."

"I really don't care if I understand or not. You're coming with me, so you'd better get used to it. Let's go." He walked on as if nothing had happened. Dio stared at him, his eyes wide, then his gaze hardened and he started to say something when Lucciola said softly,

"Lord Dio…" Dio sighed, stood up, and followed Alex slowly, angrily, but followed him all the same.


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, good. I was afraid you weren't going to show up," Delphine said, smiling at Alex, then at Dio and Lucciola, "Oh! Dio, my dearest brother, I've missed you so!" She leaned down and wrapped her arms around Dio's shoulders. "Why ever did you leave me, Dio…?" Dio stared at her but didn't answer, and Lucciola was silent.

"That's enough," Alex said, "Give me Yuris."

"Yes, yes," Delphine sighed, waving her hand and turned around, "Right this way, please." She led him down the same place and opened the same door. Yuris stared up at them with wide eyes, though the rest of her face was expressionless. She said nothing for a while, then said slowly as she bowed her head in respect,

"Maestro… Captain Rowe…" Delphine smiled and pulled her to her feet.

"See? Isn't she just the smartest, sweetest girl you've ever met?" she said, hugging her lightly, "She recognizes you already." The corners of Alex's lips tightened in distaste, and he hurriedly turned around and said,

"Come with me, Yuris." Yuris looked to Delphine and she nodded, then Yuris scampered after Alex.

Dio was waiting for them at the end of the hallway.

"Please let me go back to the Silvana," he said quickly, bluntly. Delphine raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, but Dio…" she protested, putting her hands on his shoulders, "Your birthday is next week, and wouldn't you like to celebrate it with us?" Dio shuddered and replied,

"No… I'd rather not, but thank you." Delphine stared pleadingly at him and he repeated,

"No." Her gaze hardened a bit and she said,

"Well, now. That doesn't matter. You've been brought back to me, Dio, and I'll never, ever let you go again…" She hugged him close to her and smiled at Alex.

"Well, if that's all, then you should be on your way now, shouldn't you?" she said softly to him. He strode away wordlessly, and Yuris followed just as silently.

He jumped into the front of his vanship and she paused, as if unsure of what to do. He gestured towards the back seat and she climbed in silently. The trip passed in silence, and still he said nothing to her as they landed in the hangar and slowly he got out. He helped Yuris out of the vanship, and was met by curious stares from the mechanics. He ignored them.

Godwyn seemed to be daring enough to walk up to them. He nodded to Alex with a muttered "Captain," then he held out his hand to Yuris, "Well, hello, there, miss. I'm Godwyn, head of these here mechanics, pleased to meet your acquaintance." She stared at his hand, then slowly held out hers, brushed the palm of his hand with her fingertips, and pulled her hand away before he could shake it. He stared, bewildered, as Yuris looked to Alex, who was looking away.

"Erm…" he began, then trailed off with a sigh and muttered as he stalked off, "All the passengers we ever get are weirdos, jeez… Even the pretty ones…"

"_Especially_ the pretty ones!" Kostabi whined, and Godwyn nodded, sighing.

It was at that moment that Sophia came walking in.

"Captain!" she exclaimed, "Where did…?" She trailed off upon seeing Yuris. "Captain, who is--?" She was cut off, however, as he strode silently past her. Yuris faltered for a moment, then ran up to him, following him doggedly. Sophia gave short, sudden gasp as Yuris went by her, and she started to say, "Yuris--!" Yuris glanced quickly at her, then looked away just as hurriedly.

They both vanished, leaving Sophia shocked and confused.

Alex led Yuris into his quarters, and he sat down on his sofa with a sigh. He motioned for Yuris to sit beside him. She seemed to hesitate, then sat down lightly beside him. For a moment they sat in silence, then Yuris spoke hesitantly.

"The Maestro told me that… That my main goal is always to please the one of highest rank. If I'm no longer under her control… Does that make you of highest rank…?" Alex stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to reply.

"Yes," he said finally, "I am the captain of this ship… The one with the highest rank. But…" He paused. "But you don't have to do everything anyone tells you to… If you don't want to you don't have to." She stared at him for a long moment, then said quietly,

"Why are you doing this for me…?" Alex seemed startled for a moment, then replied,

"Because… Because it's better for you to be away from Delphine. Knowing her, she probably mistreated you…" He stopped at the look she gave him.

"And… And you're doing this all… For someone you don't know?" Alex's look became pained for a moment, then he sighed and said slowly,

"But I do know you. You… You're the daughter of the Prime Minister, and it is my duty – and my honor – to protect you… Someone born of a higher rank than I." She stared at him again, then looked away silently.

Her voice was so hollow whenever she spoke. It made him feel guilty. But she was back, and even if she didn't remember him, she would eventually… Eventually something would spark her memory… Eventually…

Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent!"

Vince glanced behind him, surprised.

"Oh… Duke Mad Thane," he said, attempting to bow to the man before him but finding it difficult to do so because of the full coffee cup in his hand. It brought a smile to Mad Thane's lips.

"If you don't mind, Vincent," he said, "I'd like to speak with you privately."

"Of course," Vince replied, then paused, "Is it about Alex?" Mad Thane was silent for a moment, then said,

"Yes."

"Ah."

They walked in silence until Mad Thane reached his destination and held the door open and they walked in. He motioned for Vince to sit down across from him, which he did. He sighed before saying,

"Alex seems to have been causing us quite a few problems." Vince nodded slowly, and Mad Thane continued,

"With time he could end up causing serious damage, because of his constant squabbles with the Guild. He's caused problems for you before, as well, isn't that right?" Again Vince nodded.

"Not only that," the duke sighed, "But he's also refusing to hand over the cargo… That is blunt disobedience of a quite clear order. That is why…" He sighed and looked Vince in the eye.

"That's why I need you to bring him in, along with the… Cargo. As soon as possible. You will be provided with a ship and its crew to complete the task."

Vince took a sip of his coffee and sighed slowly.

"All right, then," he said, "How's…" He paused. "Will two days from now work?"

"Whatever you need, Vincent."

"All right, then. I'll start preparing immediately."

"Thank you, Vincent."

Morning. Alex's eyes opened slowly, and he tilted his head and gave a little start.

Yuris was sitting on the chair by his desk, and in a rather odd sitting position at that. Her knees were bent so that she was in a sort-of kneeling position on the chair. She seemed to be looking at something on his desk.

He sighed as he remembered the events of the previous day.

"…Yuris…?" Slowly she moved her head to look at him. She was wearing a Silvana uniform, one that Alex had found for her in a storage closet. It was a little big on her, but she didn't seem to care.

"How long have you been awake?" She took her time before answering. She turned her head back to the desk and said softly,

"Not long."

"It must've been a little while, at least, if you're already dressed." She did not reply. He sighed and stood up. She gave a little jerk as he touched her shoulder.

"It's all right," he said, a bit surprised at her reaction. She remained tense, however, until he slowly pulled his hand away.

"…We should probably be going to breakfast now," he said, "Let me change and then we'll go, okay?" Again he didn't receive a reply. He sighed.

She remained motionless, seemingly transfixed with whatever she was looking at, until Alex's voice snapped her out of it,

"All right, let's go." She looked to him, with his hand on the doorknob. Hesitantly she straightened up, then she paused.

"Is something wrong? Do you not want to go?" She was silent for a moment, then replied,

"If you want me to go… I'll go with you…" There was a short silence.

"I won't make you go, Yuris, if you don't want to."

"Do you want me to?"

"Ah…" he seemed somewhat surprised, "Well, I'd like it if you went… You'd be able to get to know everyone."

"Then I'll go," she replied hollowly. He managed a small smile.

"Well, then, we should be going." She nodded slowly and followed.

Alex barely got three steps out the door when all of a sudden a woman's voice reached his ears,

"Captain!" He glanced behind him to see Sophia.

"Captain, I—" she started, then seemed to trail off at seeing Yuris, then continued, "I… I'd like to know who this is—" She gestured towards Yuris, "If… You don't mind." Alex stared long and hard at her, then replied softly,

"Who do you think she is, Sophia?"

"But, Captain… She…" Sophia paused, as if unsure to go on, "She just… Can't be Yuris… Yuris died – in the Grand Stream! Captain!" Again Alex fell silent, although he did cock his head a tiny bit as if trying to get a better look at Sophia.

"Apparently not," he said simply, then turned to go.

"Captain!" she called rather desperately after him, but was replied with silence. Yuris seemed not to notice that Sophia had just claimed she wasn't Yuris – if anything, she seemed more relaxed than Alex had seen her.

"Don't listen to anything she says," he told her softly, just to be sure. She glanced up at him.

"I won't," she replied quietly. He looked away from her gaze.

As he neared the door to the kitchens, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. It was going to be rather difficult to explain everything to everyone.

But then he glanced at Yuris. Her gaze was on the ground, her eyes wider than usual. He felt a pang of anger at himself – he was being stupid, worried about having to introduce her, while poor Yuris was probably terrified of just having to meet all the people.

And, with one final thought in mind – "_I must be strong, for her_" – fearlessly he pushed the door open.


End file.
